


heaven aint close (in a place like this).

by valvet



Category: Cheapjack Gentleman (Webcomic)
Genre: Autopsies, Biting, Blow Jobs, Desperation, Gen, Historical, M/M, Medical, Pre-Canon, off-hand mentioned necro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valvet/pseuds/valvet
Summary: Wilkinson and his apprentice.ie; read cheapjack gentlemen and don't look at me
Relationships: Wilkinson Graeber/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	heaven aint close (in a place like this).

Within the scope of the medical industry, there was one that always fascinated Nik, the funeral business--perhaps it was the macabe aspects of caring for the dead, or the fact that they got to spend time alone most days, but when he heard about it--oh did he fall in love with it truely! Not even the idea of good money could turn him away from his adoration for the dead and its caretakers, perhaps it wasn't the best idea for him, a man who had a habit of idealizing death to the extreme. But the heart wants what it wants, he supposed. 

The most ideal circumstances came to him through a town of the name of Perrimourne, small enough that it wasn't well known, but big enough to still have the dead. Most of the Undertakers from where he resided (more closer to London) already were booked to the brim with medical students, and attempting to compete against men who were definitely more mentally stable and intelligent than him wasn't the best. 

Enter Wilkinson Graeber, an old man of almost fifty and an unnaturally tall man, his lanky arms seemed to be able to drape over anything with such ease; his face like the dead men in the graves. Not to say he wasn't pretty! Oh--Nik knew he was a pretty man, the way he sat at his desk hard at work, the fact that his glasses would gently fall on his nose and good christ--those mutton chops of his! 

Nobody had to know those thoughts of course, hell nobody should feel like that to a man, but it's not like anybody was trying to stop him from feeling. If you hide your emotions deep down enough, then you don’t have to worry about anything at all! But that is beside the point, the real meal of it all was the learning aspect of being an apprentice; when Nik had entered his establishment for the rest time; he almost went into a coughing fit due to the sheer amount of dust in the air.

“M-Mr. Wilkinson? It's me the...the apprentice you hired!” At that, he appeared from the doorway beside the desk.

“You’re early” he remarked, not seeming to care much; Nik laughed awkwardly.

“Well it's better to be..be early than late at these types of jobs” He expected some sort of reaction, instead he got a sigh.

“I suppose--since you are early, come in the back, would you? We have...much to discuss” how thrilling! Nik obliged and by the time they entered the morgue proper, he took notice of the lack of bodies present, usually small, poor towns had more dead people--oh well, pity. He liked the dead more than most alive people; they didn't laugh at him. 

“I take it you know anatomy?” 

“Yes Mr. Wilkinson” A half smile crept onto his face.

“Good, do you keep up in your studies?”

“Try to, you know how schooling can be--but yes i do” 

“Even better” Nik enjoyed the way he talked--maybe a bit too much, if he had it any other way he’d let him talk over him. “Then this will come easy to you, working with cadaveres at all?

“No Mr. Wilkinson I--I have not” He let out a hum

“I’ll have to remedy that, no worries though, we have extra laying in here, mostly of the...poorer varieties, nobody will matter if you make a mistake on them” Nik let out a short lived chuckle.

“Wait here, I’ll get one of them out--don’t touch anything” odd statement to make, but alas, he was alone in the morgue, and it seemed like the scent of death wasn't as present as it should've been--did he keep it fresh in here? Smelt like fresh flowers and a hint of grass, or maybe he was taking a mild stroke. 

When Wilkinson had come back, he was surprised to see a younger boy, around the ages of 16 to be his first practice--he tried to hold back the obvious uncomfortableness at the fact he was starch naked.

“I’ll guide you for now, but if you take it upon yourself that you know what you’re doing then I can...observe you” Nik fumbled with his words for a moment

“Could you--perhaps...cover the...crotch for me?” He tried to make it seem natural as a reaction; “I--I mean, you don’t have to, it's perfectly fine but it does make me…”

“Uncomfortable?”

“Yes!” He covered his mouth before laughing, “yes...its a..a lot at once” Wilkinson tapped his fingers against the corpse.

“You have to grow used to that, we don’t cover anything” Oh. “The goal is to have you not be phased by it, if you wish to succeed you must grow...numb to such feelings.” 

“I understand uh Mr. Wilkinson” 

“Good--now, do you mind if I touch you for the demonstration?” Nik felt his cheeks rise up with flames.

“I--i don’t mind” He managed to get behind him quite quickly, already preparing a scalpel in his hands--speaking of hands, he was cold to the touch, and Wilkinson made a noise of--perhaps comfort at Nik’s warm hands.

“My...you have very hot hands, no matter though, they are dead and won't care much about it” when Wilkinson began to wrap his fingers around his, that's when Nik felt the moths rise in his stomach--no man--nobody, touched him like this, even within the confines of his lectures where they practiced anatomy, he was never the man to get touched or pointed at. This? Oh it was an honor!

“When you make the incision across the chest, it's important to get each part of it open--you’ve seen the dead before, haven't you? The scar in between the pecs and up into the collarbone going right…” The scalpel laned onto the poor corpses belly button, right where he could see the limp cock; “here, keep it deep enough to have it easy to pry open, but not enough that it takes much effort” That's when the cutting began, and the pressure started against his back; the looming presence of Wilkinson up until now was fine, but now it came to a climax as he manipulated his body, digging the scalpel in with such precise as Nik watched the blood begin to poor out onto the white body.

It wasn't just that, he began to feel a--certain pressure against him, right near his buttock at that. He tried to ignore it, the obvious stiffening from each cut, but yet...it did not dissipate even as he walked away and handed Nik gloves to put on.

“Have you taken out a heart on any sort of mammal?” Wilkinson asked

“A pig, I have.” He put his hands back onto his.

“It will be as easy as that.” The grip tightened, and more importantly, Wilkinson was upon his neck, hot breath compared to his frigid body. “You’ll do this many a time, when it comes to suspicious deaths, i can only imagine by the end of the month you’ll know what you’re doing but...if you still need me well, I wouldn't mind” Was that flirting? Oh nevermind that, Nik’s hands began to get dug into the cavity of the boy’s chest, soft and gushing with flesh and blood. 

“its --its top left Mr...Mr. Wilkinson” the entire time he was being dug into the boy's gut, a gasp came from the Undertaker.

“Ah--thank you, clever boy, you enjoy those anatomy studies? Certainly most men your age don’t care much about those details” 

“I have to..its a duty to know what you're doing in this field” A chuckle into his neck made Nik go aflame once again, just like the blood on his hands.

“Certainly, most young men seem to ship themselves into war or sea I’ve noticed, but you? Oh--you’re a smart young man, I was the same when I began, far to busy with studying than caring about the blights of war and such, never spoke to me” 

“I thought about it originally” Nik started, trying to ignore the feeling in his gut that something was terribly wrong here; “the Royal Navy and such but...it never stuck, pays not enough to be a surgeon and I’ve never liked that type of...climate. You have to become friends with them and watch them die, never thought that was any fun” Then, he felt teeth on his neck; teeth! A beast! Wilkinson grazed them against his neck.

“Certainly do have a point, I've always prefered the dead over most alive men, they don’t bring me headaches” Nik laughed out of sheer discomfort, his hands shaking even as he held a human heart in his hands; but Wilkinson and his surprisingly strong hands kept him steady.

“The bleeding will stop soon enough, usually after a few days it isn't as messy. But he was a fresh one, found on the streets this morning, no suspicious activities were considered when he was found” A scissor was in Wilkinson’s hands now, as he managed himself into the cavity and snipped away at the tubes connecting it to the rest of the body. “You may take it out now”

Nik managed it out with a few tugs, and gently placed it in the platter; face red as ever. Wilkinson looked like he was sweating up a storm from his looks, cravat messy to some extent, when he was noticed for that he fixed it.

“Ah--well you did well, I take it you know where the lungs are?” 

“Yes, Mr. Wilkinson I do..I think you can observe now” it was wrong to feel things were, he was reading this all wrong! This man didn't feel love towards him, it was human emotions to act like that. If you worked in such a job, for as long as assembly as him, of course you’d be touch starved for any affection at all! 

“Ah--I see, well go on then” He seemed somewhat disappointed with his tone of voice, but alas.

By the time the autopsy was over, Wilkinson had a smile on his face, while Nik was sweating up a storm, blood across his face slightly and hands twitching, all the organs had been removed--at least the ones he could find. He needs to impress after all.

“How impressive, I wouldn't expect a man you’re age to know that much” He got up from his chair and began to examine the body; “it's quite shaky in some places, you have good removal skills though, mmhm, might need to work on your hands still” Nik felt himself grow heated at that comment, his hands on his body--gently forcing him into working up a body and plunging his hands into the deep guts of a dead man.

“I..wouldn't mind that” Wilkinson seemed to enjoy that statement, a smile crept onto his face.

“Good, I believe another lesson is in order then? Perhaps I could...teach you the works of formaldehyde” 

That's when the real madness began.

Everyday, for a month Nik would go to him, mostly in the later hours of the day to have Wilkinson teach him the variety of ways to cut open a man, ranging from the average to the barbaric, and one day--of October 18th he had come in late, his own fault at that, Nik had decided to take the long way to his office out of sheer intrigue; panic set in when he realized that the lights were off in the building; he rushed in and found an odd noise coming from the morgue; perhaps the creaking of a moving corpse, or the building settling. But it seemed wrong to him, the groaning sounded people-like, the ones Nik would make in the middle of the night when his thoughts wouldn't satisfy his urges.

Nik creaked open the door, enough that his body was obvious.

“Mr. Wilkinson?--”

It was him, yes, but so much more than he’d ever ought to see; his cock was out, wrapped around his hand as his other covered one side of his face, it seemed that he didn't take much care in the act either since a body was still next to him--Nik tried to hold back a yell, however the announcement of his own mortal existence made Wilkinson’s eyes turn to him, hungry and slitted. 

“You--” He got up and breached the gap immediately, taking Nik by the collar and holding him up by it. He seemed to want to say something at first, an insult maybe for such an intrusion, however. He smashed his cold lips against Nik’s, violently and filled with so much lust, that Nik could feel it inside himself as well. He tried to kiss back, but it was short live considering how domineering Wilkinson was--his hands on Nik’s entire face as he pressed his knee into Nik’s crotch.

When he broke away at last, he half expected him to keel over from a heart attack, his breathing heavy entracing his senses almost

“My god...a devil you are to me” Wilkinson kissed his neck, less violently this time around; “I hope you don’t mind this--it seems you’ve already accepted my advances anyhow when you entered the room in the first place” gentle--oh...Nik liked gentle. “Even a month in and you still have such hot skin; christ its to die for, I hate to admit it but you’re so much...better than the cold touch of my other lovers” 

Cold touch? 

Oh.

Oh no.

“Don’t worry about them, it can be our little secret, for me to love you like this of course” Wilkinson’s hands were in a frenzy, moving about all over Nik’s body, making their way down his pants and--

“S--sir!” He was tsked for that, and his free hand covered Nik’s entire mouth with ease.

“Oh don’t start, just let me do this for me my dear, I know the way you look at me, that hunger that dwells within--I feel it everytime you come in, if i had it any other way i’d spend myself right in front of you just to see you like this, all flustered and lustful” My God, Nik squirmed underneath him, not to escape--oh no, he liked this--enjoyed this! Nobody touched him, loved him like this, but that didn't mean he wasn't still...affected by it.

“The dead don’t get as loving as you, even when they are fresh they don’t get so obvious about their love, their devotion to me--goodness I’m leaking all over you, aren't I dear? Not to worry, we can deal with that” Finally he let his hand free, and instead pushed Nik right into the wooden ground, thank god he knew it was happening or even forbid his kneecaps would have been shattered at the sheer force he put into it; grabbing his hair like a madman as he forced Nik’s face right into his crotch, face nuzzled against his already precum dripping cock.

“I need you more than I need life itself, I want your mouth and every little hole you have to be mine and mine alone” Nik decided to take a chance even as his--what was he really, lover? That would do, he took his cock into his mouth, he’d never done this at all before, he wasn't a doxxy but...it did bring some level of satisfaction to have him in his mouth; warming him up even if the taste was a bit...rotten, like something had already been there. 

“Oh--! Darling--caught me off guard, no matter, don’t stop please” His hands forced him already all the way down his cock, the sudden amount of dick in his mouth made him gag, at least he didn't have to move much, since his head was being used like a toy. 

“Goodness--you wanted this didn't you? I know I did, I kept on getting erections when I had to touch you; if I wasnt a gentlemen I’d fuck you that first day, but alas, I didnt. Could only imagine what type of thoughts you’ve had about me, having me bend you over my desk and bugger you into oblivion, knowing me you wouldn't be able to walk for weeks afterwards” Nik whined at that, if he was one to fuck a corpse, then he defiantly could break him in, he’d seen the way men got over things that are limp, how ruthless they were and--oh Nik always wished that was him to be loved like that. 

“I’d take you home afterwards, and I’d make sure you were well kept for; after tea I’d take you to my room and continue on with you, fill you until your ready to burst--perhaps even I would have my..dearest with us as well, she’d enjoy it I can imagine, your mouth on hers and--” he let out a groan; “christ...I might spend in your mouth right here, be a good boy and suck me dry” 

And he did--oh God he did! Nik could hardly keep most of it in his mouth as he struggled even handling it, most of it ending up on his shirt. Wilkinson’s groans filled the entire morgue, letting out his words of affection and care the entire time. 

It wasn't healthy perhaps, to be like this, choking on cum stained with the dead and a man above you who was three times your age and beyond mentally well, but it would do. Even as Nik was forced back up, and made to act like it never happened

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry doom patrol mutuals that i did this but uhh yeah. remember you're gonna go to hell before you die


End file.
